Disaster for Hearts
by Louiseo0905
Summary: 25 years after the harts loose their baby.


Chapter 1

Disaster for Hearts.

"I am so sorry Mr Hart, we were unable to save your baby" Dr Kendal sadly stated.

" I know how much this baby meant and how long you have wait for one. Jennifer is young and she can have more. I know that this will not replace the one you have lost." Kate continued.

The Dr that did the surgery sent Kate out to explain to Jonathan what had happened.

Ten Hours Previous.

"Mr Hart there's been an accident. Jennifer has been injured" Diane cried."

"Where is she Jonathan yelled

In _**Cedars**_ - _ **Sinai**_ she told him.

Jennifer had gone out with her friends for lunch, and when she was leaving, crossing the road to meet her husband at his office just across the road. Jennifer just told her friends that she was 30 weeks pregnant. She was laughing and being bubbly like normal.

As Jennifer was crossing the street a car pulled out and side swipe her sending her 10 feet into the air. Landing in the middle of the road.

The ambulance was alerted and brought to _**Cedars**_ - _ **Sinai**_.

Jonathan heard the sirens but didn't make the connection then. Jonathan grabbed his jacket and fled out the door.

Chapter 2

Could This Be True

Casandra, Newton was called to the bedside of her ailing father. He wished to talk to her about her mother. 25 years ago, Casandra's father did something that he could not bring with him to the grave. 25 years ago, him and his wife give birth to a daughter. Dr Newton's wife was not a great health and having a child, put her health in more jeopardy. Also his wife was not of sound mind. He wife was deaply depressed and loosing a child was not a road that he would take.

That afternoon a woman come into emergency after being hit by a car. This woman was Jennifer Hart. Wife, of Jonathan Hart, of Jonathan Hart Industries. Very young wife, of Jonathan Hart One that was able to bear him more children if they so wished.

During the emergency delivery of the Hart baby, Dr Newton did the unthinkable. He switched two babies. A live baby, for a deceased baby. The Hart baby was delivered and switched with Dr Newtons' baby, and told that their baby did not survive the accident.

Casandra was mortified. She had gone all her life thinking she was very different from her family. The curly auburn red hair that no one else in her family had. Greenish brown eyes with a hint of gold speckles. Her mother always said that she was different. She was special, with hair like that, she would always be special and be loved.

"Your saying, that you are not my father. Who is my father, where is he." She cried.

Her father proceeded to tell that her true mother and father were Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. That she was taken and switched for the sake of her mother, the mother she thought was hers.

You mean you allowed a woman to believe that she lost her baby. All these years, you made her think that she was visiting the burial plot of her baby. She was screaming at her supposed father.

It's all been a lie. I am not yours. I need to see these people. They must know, be told that their baby is alive. She cried.

Did they have other children, do I have brother and sisters?

Casandra's father passed away that night. It was his dying breath he told where the Hart baby was buried. Casandra needed to know what their baby was named. It was her true name, that should had been hers.

The Next Day.

Casandra watched in the background, hoping that Mrs Hart would show. It just happened that today was their birthday.

When Jennifer and Jonathan finally arrived, she just watched. How was she going to tell these people that she was their daughter? She couldn't just go up to them and say hay guess what, I your daughter. I'm alive.

She looked at Jennifer and noticed that their resemblance was unbelievable. If weren't for the age difference they could be twins. How could anyone believe that she was the Newton's daughter.

After the Harts left the grave side. Casandra walked up to the monument and read the name. It was . Stefanie Zofya Hart **.** What a beautiful name.

I could have had that name. It belonged to me. Why did you take my parents away from me" She cried. I lived all my life feeling unloved, like I was, just something to appease someone else. I hate you for what you did to me. I hate you for what you did to my mother. I hate you. I want my mother and father.

Casandra never grieved for her so called Parents, she grieved for the parents that she would soon meet.

Jonnathan aways felt so empty after their visit to their daughters grave. Jennifer always felt that she was visiting any empty grave. But they knew their baby was in there. A baby was in there. Her Stefanie.

Her heart never felt like she lost someone. No one would believe that she always believed that her baby was alive somewhere. So she went on, every year on the day of her daughter's birth and death she would visit and pay her loving respects, to a child she never held.

The Next Day

Cansandra searched through her father papers. She needed to find type of evidence to prove who she was. They wouldn't believe that she was their daughter, or maybe Jonathan Hart would. There was that resemblance. She could give him that rain of hope. Just by her appearance.

So Yes this is what she would do. She would go in there and tell him what her thief father told her. A DNA test and voila, proof….

Hart Towers

Casandra arrived at the Hart Tower at 2 pm. Just before, Jonathan was getting ready to leave. Casandra brought with her, her lawyer, and DNA Sample, Herself….

"A Mr Hart, Did Mrs Hart have plastic surgary, Maria asked.

"Well no, why do you ask, Jonathan asked.

Well Mr Hart there is a woman here that has an unbelievable resemblance to Mrs Hart. Maria stated.

What are you talking about, Jonathan got up and went for the door and opened it.

When he opened the door he just about fell backward. It was like looking at his wife on the day that they were married,

All he said was Stefanie my baby girl.

Casandra just looked at him and fell into his arms. It was like she never left, they she was never separated from them.

She said you are alive, she dreamed of holding you. We never believed. I just thought it was a mother's wish.

Please have a seat. I need to call my wife. Your mother. He stated.

Two Hours Later

Jennifer couldn't believe what her husband was saying. I young girl arrive with a lawyer stating that she was switched at birth by her father. She stated that his actual baby had died at birth and to apiece his wife's mind he switched their baby with hers. Her, Stefanie.

She dreamed of holding her baby, breast feeding and bonding with her like she was, supposed to.

When Jennifer walked into her husband office, she saw her daughter sitting in the chair across from Jonathan. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was like looking in a mirror, but looking at a younger self.

Oh My God. I prayed that they were making a mistake, that you couldn't be dead. That you were taken, switched.

Your back. Your here. I have so much to do to make up for. I knew your were alive, Jennifer cried.

We missed so much, why did he take so long.

Jennifer was just so overwhelmed with all that was going on. They had to take her back home sedate her so she would calm down.

Casandra was invited back to the Willow Pond and stated for a few days, to get acquainted and wait for the DNA results.

It took a short of time, because the test where done by Hart Labs. It was put on a rush order. Demand fast results. The test were determined to be 100%. Casandra was actually Stefanie Zofya

The Paper work was going to be changed to make Casandra a perminate part of their family

After a large investigation, it was determined that no other person was involved. The hospital had no idea of what Dr Newton had done. The people in the OR that were a part of the deli every was at fault. All that they new that the baby was being take to antenatal for observation. They had no idea that the name would be changed. To Newton instead of Hart.

The dates and names on the stone of the Newton baby would be changed from Hart to Newton, and they Stefanie would stay the same. Casandra would keep her name and as for friends that know her, but her birth information would be changed to **Stefanie Zofya,.**

The Harts got back their little family; they have a lot a catching up to do. There never was a question on whether or not Casandra was theirs's. All you had to do was look at her, and know she was Jonathan and Jennifer's daughter.

So much to do. So much to learn. The Harts have a lot to do get their family back on track..

….The End….


End file.
